Bad Dream
by The13TalesOfHamjou
Summary: Sometimes, everyone gets scared of the dark. Even Shadow. Lucky there's a certain violet hero when you need one, right? ShadowxVio fluffshot. o3o


_He ran, feet slapping the gravel ground at an unsteady pace. The night sky gripped the ground, swallowing the moon and stars and anything that got in its way. His lung melted upon themselves as he sped through the unfamiliar town. "Vio!? Vio! Where are you?!" He screamed blindly. No one answered. Slowness began to drag his body down. "Vio….please! Whe…where are you…?" His feet moved slower and slower, to the point they were still. Steps echoed behind him._

_At the verge of breaking down, he turned around. A figure clad in gray gradually made its way to him. "V-vio? Vio! There you are! I was worried." The figure, unfazed, walked up to him. "Vi-" He caught his breath as the figure moved straight through him, step by slow, mechanical step, and continued on. "V-Vio! Wait! I need to te-"He turned around, wailing._

_**Gasp**_

Shadow bolted up, shaking and deeply inhaling. Touching his face, he brought himself back to reality.

He was in his home. In his room. In his bed. Vio was fine. He was fine.

He groaned, flopping back onto his bed. He paused for a moment; the room was completely black. Pulling the dark blanket over his head, he rolled into a ball.

_Tch. Getting scared of the dark at this age, eh? Pathetic._ The voice in his head mocked him.

He shivered, not having the energy to argue with it.

…..

Not really wanting to, he reluctantly stuck a hand out and searched for his cell.

A new message.

'_You asleep?'_

'_Not really.'_

Holding his phone close, he kept the light on.

'_Bad dream?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Must be bad. No snarky remark or anything.'_

'_Too lazy to.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yup.'_

'…_.Take it easy, okay?'_

'_Mm.'_

Letting the cell go silent, he closed his eyes and tried to force the gray clad thing out of his brain.

He curled into a ball.

_Dammit._

_Brain. Turn off. _

He feigned sleep, trying to think of nothing. To picture nothing. To feel nothing.

Just sleep in nothingness.

Slowly, time melted away into the surrounding cold air.

But the blurry, narrowed gray face seared itself into the back of Shadow's eyes. It wasn't going to let him off. Not that easily.

_Why? How was it Vio?_

Shadow shivered. It was just off putting. Disturbing. Vio, _his_ Vio, wasn't like that thing at all. _His_ Vio was bright and happy and kind and warm and gentle and cute- Shadow buried his pink face into the pillows.

…_.Let's just make it to dawn. The dream will fade off by morning._ Shadow gulped. It's not like this is the first nightmare he's had. No, definitely not the first. When your name is Shadow, you're bound to have slightly darker dreams.

_And about Vio, too…._

He twitched, feeling his lip tremble.

_Get it together, Shadow. Relax._

Sealing his eyes shut, forcing the hot build up beneath them at bay, he laid perfectly still.

…

"You'd be a horrid fake sleeper, y'know." A voice gently chuckled across from him.

"GAH!" Shadow yelped, throwing his sheets.

He whipped his head to opened door with the hall light on. In the piercing light, a purple hoodie with bright blond hair leaned against the door.

"Ah- Sorry to startle you."

"Er, I, um….why are you here?" He stuttered, sitting straight.

"Worried. You have messed up dreams." He shrugged. "So, are you okay?" Vio asked, carefully walking over to the bed.

"Y-yeah." Shadow mumbled, looking away as ran his fingers through his dark purple hair.

"Really?" He bit his lip, studying him.

Suddenly, Vio bent over and touched his palm to a slightly damp cheek. Shadow paused, a loud thud in his chest.

"A-ah, I'm not really awake yet. It's sleep water." He blushed, tensing.

The warm hand remained in place.

"Shadow…you're shaking."

"I…" He began, but the words fell flat. Defeated, he leaned forward and rested his head against Vio's stomach, closing his eyes.

Vio gave a small smile, rubbing the exhausted head.

…

…...

…..

…

"Vio?"

"Hm?"

"Why….why did you come here?" He half whispered.

"Huh?"

"I mean….it's so late. It was just a bad dream…"

Vio hugged the sullen head.

"I don't know. I just started running over here." He paused, thinking. "I guess…I just….don't like you being alone, feeling like that."

Shadow blinked, looking up.

_He….was that worried..?_

"Wait….Aren't you tired from running across town?" He asked, pulling away.

"Eh, not really." Vio grinned, rubbing his neck.

"Tch, come 'ere. That sweater is not warm enough. I don't want you getting sick again.' Shadow sighed, scooting over and pulled Vio under a sea of blankets.

…..

"Shadow?"

"Mm?"

"The dream. What was it about?" Vio asked as they settled down.

"Oh. Well….." He thought for a moment. "I was running in this strange town. I was looking for this particular person when this…._thing_ not too far behind me followed me as I moved slower. I got to the point where I was frozen and watched this gray, blurry cloaked thing walk right through me."

Vio paused for a moment, churning over what he had said, before it struck him who that 'particular person' was.

"Well…I don't know if it helps….but, I read a book about interpreting dreams. A foreign town usually symbolizes in fear of the unknown. Slow motion usually means exhaustion and having an unreachable goal. The gray thing may represent clouded feelings, and having it walk through you may mean acceptance or desire for acceptance of said feelings…." He trailed off, looking at Shadow.

Shadow was silent, lost in thought.

"It's not always accurate, though." He quickly added.

"….No, it's pretty right." Shadow sighed. He flipped on his side, facing Vio.

"…So…how do I deal with it?" He gulpped pleadingly.

Vio pursed his lips. "I don't know." He admitted.

Shadow closed his eyes. "I just want to get some actually sleep."

Vio slid his arms through his torso, pulling him close. Shadow gave no resistance.

"Then sleep. I won't let you have any more bad dreams tonight." He whispered gently.

Eyes still closed, an arm gripped his back and snuggled close.

He smiled, running a hand through the dark purple hair softly. Lovingly, even.

…..

…

Soon, the always cocky, confident figure breathed slowly, laying on his chest.

He smiled, nuzzling the adorable frame.

"I love you, too, y'know."

_**A/N; I was going to post this on V-day. .-. Sowwy… But this is sort of a continuation from the other fluffshot, 'Sick Day'. You can go check it out, if you want.**_

_**And I have to add- I keep putting people in what could quickly turn into lemons. ._. Hm. I won't write a lemon, though…..**_

_**Oui.**_

_**Anyway, review if you like cuddle bunnies and Kitkats and this couple. Next Fluff shot will probably be a RedxBlue one. o3o**_

_**Tootles!**_

_**-Jessie**_


End file.
